Class: The Lost
"The Lost" is the eighth episode of season one of the British science fiction television series Class, and the eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Julian Holmes with a script written by Patrick Ness. It first aired on BBC One in the United Kingdom on January 30th, 2017. It first aired in the United States on on BBC America on Saturday, June 3rd, 2017 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, the Shadow Kin are back and they are kicking ass and taking names. And the only thing that stands in their way is a very irate and quizzically expecting Andrea Quill. Synopsis Everyone is shocked to discover that Miss Quill is now pregnant. She's not just pregnant however - she is VERY pregnant and has inexplicably lapsed into some form of an exhaustion coma. The kids can't be bothered with that right now as they have larger and more devastating problems on their hands. The Shadow Kin are back, having miraculously found some sort of loophole around April's commands of imprisonment. The Shadow Kin emerge at varying points and begin targeting the kids' parents. They begin with Ram's father, whom they kill right before his eyes on a football field. They they murder Tanya's mother inside of her daughter's bedroom. While performing a musical number at a local club, April MacLean can sense the return of Corakinus, but this is nothing like what she experienced before. April returns home to her mother, just as Ram arrives to tell her about his father's death. Corakinus appears and threatens to kill April's mother, Jackie unless April agrees to return with him to the Shadow Realm. Charlie Smith is present, and Corakinus infects him with his shadow essence. Meanwhile, Tanya tries to track down her twin brothers, whom she fears may be the Shadow Kin's next targets. The monsters appear and attack the boys, but Miss Quill arrives just in time to fight them off. Afterward, Tanya asks Miss Quill to train her how to fight. The two agree that all of the Shadow Kin must be destroyed, and the only way to do this is by using the Rhodian Cabinet of Souls. There's one small catch however: Only Charlie can operate the cabinet. Everyone manages to finally get together, and Charlie knows what he must do. He opens the Cabinet and makes the official declaration of intent, thereby releasing all of the souls. The souls wash over everything destroying and/or dispersing the Shadow Kin. Charlie was certain that he would die as well, as he had been infected, but he somehow survived. April survived as well, but has undergone a full physical conversion into a Shadow Kin. Meanwhile, Dorothea Ames enters her secret closet to consult with the other governors. They are disappointed with her and her actions with Miss Quill and the others. Dorothea exclaims that she acted in the best interests of her mandate in preparation of the "The Arrival". As punishment for her shortcomings however, she is attacked by an alien menace - the Weeping Angels! Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This is the first episode of Class directed by Julian Holmes. * This is the eighth episode of Class written by Patrick Ness. He previously wrote "The Metaphysical Engine, or What Quill Did". * This is the first appearance of the Weeping Angels on Class. They are normally presented as recurring antagonists on Doctor Who. They are the second alien race from the Doctor Who mythos to appear on Class. The first were Gallifreyans as represented by the Twelfth Doctor in "For Tonight We Might Die". * On its initial broadcast in the United States, this episode aired on the same night as "The Lie of the Land" episode of Doctor Who. * This is the fifth and final appearance of Varun Singh; dies in this episode. * This is the third and final appearance of Vivian Adeola; dies in this episode. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Dorothea Ames; dies in this episode. * This is the fourth appearance of Jackie MacLean. * This is the first appearance of the Governors outside of Dorothea Ames. Allusions * The title of this episode is also the name of the song that April MacLean performs at the beginning of the episode while playing violin. * Two of the names on the board of Coal Hill staff members who have died are Clara Oswald and Danny Pink. Clara was a companion to the Twelfth Doctor and Danny Pink was her love interest in season eight. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:January, 2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries